ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS
by LillyAnnabeth
Summary: Cap 6 up! John esta dispuesto a salvar a Jack de la extradicion. Jack con un nuevo look....... ENTREN A VER!
1. Chapter 1

ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS 

**Disclaim:**

Todos los personajes que les parezcan conocidos, obvio no son míos y por supuesto que no gano dinero por esto.

Sin embargo, la idea de John y de la historia en sí son inspiración de mi hermana, Inessy, yo sólo escribo ¿Ok?

Capítulo 1

El joven Smith recorría con los ojos su oficina, ahí, sentado frente a su escritorio, escudriñando libros y firmando papeles ha pasado los últimos ocho años de su vida. Sin embargo aún era un muchacho, joven y bien parecido, tanto como para ser objeto de discordia entre las jóvenes inglesas que se disputaban su compañía.

A pesar de tener todo lo que un muchacho de su edad podría desear, la verdad no era feliz, sentía que para que la suya fuera una vida que valiera la pena tendría que tener diversión, emoción, quizá algunas aventuras y también sabía que nada de eso conseguiría dentro de esa oficina gris y aburrida.

Tuvo que espera hasta que cumplió treinta y dos años para que su oportunidad de cambiar de vida se le presentara tan inesperadamente como un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Las mazmorras eran oscuras y húmeda, John no se explicaba cómo el viejo regente Wilson lo había citado en aquél sitio tan inusual. Aquellos hombres desdichados que habitaban para siempre esos cubículos oscuros le causaban escalofríos.

-¿Regente Wilson?

-John, es bueno que vengas, acércate quiero mostrarte algo

Encogido en la penumbra estaba un hombre joven, de aspecto descuidado.

John acercó la nariz a uno de los barrotes, pero el hombre se encontraba agachado y no pudo verle la cara.

-¿Quién es el prisionero, regente Wilson?

-No lo vas a creerlo cuando te lo diga, John¡es un pirata! Y real, de esos que tienen un navío y una tripulación endemoniada y todo eso...

-Suena interesante, señor- respondió el tragando saliva- aunque no logro entender mi papel en todo esto

-Tan sólo quería que lo vieras, y si tienes algo de tiempo podrías interrogarlo, quizá descubras algo interesante

-No soy detective, señor

-No, pero tienes un sexto sentido de persuasión, creo¡anda! Haz lo que te digo

-De acuerdo, pero no me reproche si no averiguo nada

-Descuida John

El regente se marchó dejando a John mirando de reojo al prisionero

-Tienes razón, muchacho, no podrás averiguar nada de mi- dijo el desconocido con una voz algo ronca y acento extraño

John se impresionó un poco por el tono tan definitivo del hombre

-Ah, quizá usted no sea un pirata tan valiente, al menos se dejaría ver ¿no?

Jack Sparrow levantó la mirada y la fijó en el muchacho, extrañado se acercó unos pasos.

A la vez, John lo veía salir de la penumbra y en su cara progresivamente se formaba una mueca de sorpresa.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente se miraron a los ojos largamente hasta que el pirata dijo:

-¿Te conozco de algún lado, chico?

-Yo... no lo creo

John Smith era el único que se había visto a si mismo cuando él volvía de la playa o cuando se quedaba varios días en casa y se dejaba crecer la barba, le pareció que, exceptuando por lo sucio, ese hombre podría parecerse a él.

Jack Sparrow reconoció en aquél muchacho sus rasgos, tenían la misma boca, la misma nariz y las mismas orejas simpáticas y se le vino a la mente que él podría tener ese aspecto suave y rosado si se bañara adecuadamente y claro, si tuviera un traje como ese, tan fino.

-Soy John Smith- dijo, extendiendo la mano, algo temblorosa

-Jack Sparrow- respondió él estrechando la mano del John con firmeza- Capitán Jack Sparrow


	2. Chapter 2

ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS 

**Disclaim:**

Ya saben, todos los personajes que les parezcan conocidos, obvio no son míos y por supuesto que no gano dinero por esto.

_Hola, bueno, una cosa, creo que necesito ayudarles a imaginar a John, para que la historia tenga más sentido, pues yo lo considero exactamente con la apariencia de Ichabod Crane (personaje de Johnny Depp en el Jinete sin Cabeza, en inglés es Sleepy Hollow__) si no vieron la película o algo sólo pongan su nombre en las imágenes de Google. Sólo serán unos minutos ¿si?. Gracias y por favor dejen reviews aunque sólo sea para amenazarme Jajaja_

**Capítulo 2**

John había contemplado la posibilidad de que él y Jack Sparrow fueran hermanos, luego de pasar la tarde hablando; pero aquello no era probable. Sus padres habían muerto en un naufragio cuando él sólo tenía 5 años, muy cerca de las costas de Filipinas, un barco inglés recogió a los sobrevivientes, entre ellos John, que tuvo que crecer con sus tíos.

Jack le había contado que siempre había sido marino, y que hubo una época en la cual fue un honesto marinero mercante, y que en realidad no recordaba a su familia. A John le parecía que Jack trataba de aparentar ser un tipo duro, pero que en el fondo era sensible, tanto como él que podía gritar asustado con la sóla visión de una araña.

La vida de John comenzó a cambiar desde el mismo día en que conoció a Jack, ahora gastaba las tardes en ir a platicar con el pirata y volvía a su casa con una gran sonrisa. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se convencía de que sería absolutamente espectacular poder, aunque sólo fuera una vez, vivir todo un día como el Capitán Jack Sparrow a bordo del Perla Negra.

Al pasar tanto tiempo con un hombre como John Smith, a Sparrow también lo asaltaba la idea de imaginarse a sí mismo con la vida de John, a veces se convencía de que si no hubiera traicionado a la _East Indian Trade and Company _quizá tendría tanto dinero como John y su misma suerte con las chicas. Aunque Jack dijera lo contrario, nunca podría compararse a una de esas muchachas ocasionales de Tortuga con el amor de una bella joven de sociedad.

Pero la realidad estaba ahí y él siempre sería un pirata y John un joven bien portado, por el resto de sus días; a menos que el destino o ellos mismos se encargaran de que ocurriera lo contrario.

Los guardias de la prisión salían a comer a las 15:00 horas y por 15 minutos las celdas se quedaban sin custodia, lo cual no era muy grave ya que los presos estaban tan débiles que ya ni siquiera hablaban y mucho menos pensaban en huir; no era el caso de Jack, que vivía un poco mejor gracias a los bocadillos que le llevaba John por las tardes. Él habría agradecido, más que los emparedados de pollo, algo de ron, pero John se había negado ya que el olor podría levantar sospechas.

Una noche, mientras el capitán Sparrow soñaba con su pequeña isla del Caribe, repleta de botellas de ron, John Smith tenía un sueño extraño: veía el cielo con nubes y oía el curioso rumor de la brisa, podía sentir algo muy firme sosteniendo su espalda y al tocarlo se dio cuenta que era madera. Sin despertarse, tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al notar, en el sueño, que se encontraba en un barco, al parecer acostado en la cubierta. Se levantó mirando alrededor, el barco se movía. Impresionado se pasó las manos por el pecho, por la cara y finalmente las puso frente a sus ojos: las vio algo sucias y tostadas por el sol y en el brazo derecho una quemadura en forma de "P". Aquello no habría pasado de una extraña alucinación, si John no hubiese oído como alguien lo llamaba: "Capitán, Capitán Jack Sparrow"

John vislumbró la posibilidad de un cambio en su vida haciéndose pasar por Jack, el único inconveniente era convencer al Capitán Sparrow.

Un plan iba tomando forma en su mente, y lo primero que debía conseguir era un montón de comida y una botella de ron.

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS 

**Disclaim:**

Todos los personajes que les parezcan conocidos, obvio no son míos y por supuesto que no gano dinero por esto.

Sin embargo, la idea de John y de la historia en sí son inspiración de mi hermana, Inessy, yo sólo escribo ¿Ok?

Capítulo 3

A varios cientos de kilómetros había una persona que recordaba tan intensamente a Jack Sparrow que no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Al menos 4 meses hace que Elizabeth busca a Jack y cada día que pasa pierde más la esperanza y se maldice a sí misma por haber emprendido un viaje tan arriesgado, confiando únicamente en Barbosa y en Tía Dalma. Una poderosa sensación de frustración se apodera de ella como una nube oscura.

Will esta pendiente de cualquier noticia, cualquier pequeño indicio acerca de Jack Sparrow, con tanto ahínco como si se tratara de su hermano o de su mejor amigo. Este hecho, visto por Cotton, Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel y Barbosa más que un acto de amor desmesurado parecía una completa tontería.

Mientras tanto, en la prisión de Londres, Jack Sparrow recuerda como había llegado hasta ahí. Parecía que la suya era la misma historia de cierto personaje bíblico: luego de varios días y muchas millas recorridas, el Kraken había decidido vomitarlo en la playa y él, confundido y muy andrajoso siguió el borde del río Támesis hasta que dos policías lo detuvieron por no tener identificación. Luego había conocido a Smith y ahí seguía, sin ninguna esperanza de libertad y preguntándose dónde estarían en ese momento los de su tripulación.

El animado saludo de John lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Hola, Jack

-¡Muchacho, que sorpresa!

-Ah, quise venir a verte porque casualmente tenía algunas monedas de más (_tonterías, el chico más bien es millonario_) y te compré un pequeño obsequio

-¿Un regalo¿para mí? Hace tanto que no recibo uno de esos que he olvidado como rasgar las envolturas

-Jajaja, nunca pierdes el humor, Jack

-Vamos¿qué es lo que me has traído?

John extendió el brazo que hasta entonces había permanecido tras su espalda y le mostró a Jack un paquete arrugado de más de 30 cm de alto... los ojos del pirata brillaron al adivinar de que se trataba

-¡RON!

-Sabía que te gustaría

-Dámelo, dámelo- exclamó extendiendo los brazos a través de los barrotes

-Esta bien, pero quédate quieto

-Oye¿no me pedirás algo a cambio, verdad?...

-Pues...

-Entonces no lo quiero

-Esta bien, no te pediré nada

Jack se encuentra muy feliz de al fin satisfacer su necesidad de ron, come y bebe alegremente hasta que descubre la mirada perdida de John

-¿Te ocurre algo, muchacho?

-No... bueno si, me siento culpable de algo que casi hago

-Oh vamos, no pienses en nada más que en el preciso momento que vives... es más sencillo

-No es tan fácil

-Bien, bien, cuéntame ¿qué te sucede¿es una chica¿tu empleo?

-En realidad se trata de ti

Jack pone cara de sorprendido

-No te culpo, realmente soy apuesto, pero creí que eras eunuco igual que Will...

-Oye ¿qué estas entendiendo?

Jack pone cara de pícaro mientras mira distraídamente una de sus manos

-Ah... yo que sé

-Mira antes de que se te ocurran no sé que cosas, voy a decírtelo, planeaba regalarte todo el dinero que gano en... digamos, seis meses

Jack abrió los ojos como platos

-Y dime¿qué tengo que hacer yo para merecer tan generosa oferta?

-Sólo quiero tu vida, por el mismo lapso que tu tendrás la mía

Jack retrocede unos pasos llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-A ver si entendí, tú quieres... ¿ser yo durante seis meses?

-Si

-Y yo que se supone que haga en todo ese tiempo

-Pues probar lo que es llevar una vida decente y ganar dinero honestamente

Jack mira John de frente, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en actitud de pensar, sonríe antes de contestar

-Olvídalo, chico, y escucha esto, un pirata, siempre será un pirata, y nadie, ni con todo el dinero del mundo puede comprar algo tan sublime como eso¿savvy?

John se fue, luego de despedirse, francamente impresionado con la respuesta de Jack, no comprendía cómo un hombre elegía ostentar un honor extraño, derivado de la piratería, a un montón de oro inglés.

Y mientras tanto, Elizabeth seguía soñando con Jack, y tal vez fue eso, o los efectos de ron, que hicieron que él también soñara con ella.

La visión fue tan vívida que el capitán por momentos creía que era real. Veía a Elizabeth muy decaída, lucía enferma y triste y una vocecilla susurraba al oído de Jack _"ella esta triste por tu culpa"_, casi en todo de réplica, Jack se preguntaba porqué Elizabeth se sentiría triste por él. _"ella te quiere". _Jack movía la cabeza, dormido, de un lado a otro _"claro que no, me habría dicho, me hubiera dado cuenta" _la vocecilla reía fríamente _"los piratas no son muy duchos para esas cosas"_. La respiración del capitán se iba haciendo cada vez más agitada _"ella podría morir sino vuelve a verte"_. En ese momento él despertó, llamándola a ella en voz más bien alta

-¡Lizzie!

¡Tendrían que pasar tantas cosas antes de que pudieran verse!

Por favor, reviews, comentarios, sugerencias... gracias :)


	4. Chapter 4

ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS 

**Disclaim:**

Todos los personajes que les parezcan conocidos, obvio no son míos y por supuesto que no gano dinero por esto.

Sin embargo, la idea de John y de la historia en sí son inspiración de mi hermana, Inessy, yo sólo escribo ¿Ok

_¡Hola, Sólo quiero agradecer a las personas que leen la historia y que dicen que les gusta, me hacen sonreír cada vez que leo sus comentarios._

_También me han dicho que los capítulos son muy cortitos, bueno éste me esforcé para que quedara más largo, perdonen, pero es que me gusta dejarlos en un cierto momento de tensión y quizá por eso quedan cortos. Gracias._

Capítulo 4 

Al día siguiente Jack no recordaba nada del sueño, sólo se despertó con la extraña sensación de que había sudado demasiado. Se despojó de la manta que tenía encima y volvió a cerrar los ojos luchando por recordar que había sido lo que lo tenía tan inquieto por la noche.

Desistió al sentir que su estómago se movía por la falta de alimento, se estremeció un poco más al evocar los espantosos desayunos en la prisión y en su mente tenía fija la imagen de unos huevos fritos y jugo (ah que va ¡¡ron!)

Un estruendo y el ruido de voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Los guardias llevaban a un hombre, bien sujeto, aunque el muchacho tenía tal cara de resignación que a Jack le pareció que no tenía propósitos de huir.

Uno de los custodios arrojó al muchacho hacia la celda que estaba justo frente a la de Jack, prácticamente estrellándolo contra el piso, el alboroto era tanto que hasta los presos más débiles se levantaron a mirar.

El muchacho se incorporó, se sentó en el piso con las rodillas encogidas y hundió su cabeza en ellas.

Pasaban las horas, y Jack, que le miraba con cierto interés notaba que no movía ni un músculo.

Finalmente se hizo tarde y John fue a visitarlo, como todos los días, (el no quería que el pobre de Jack muriera de hambre) Mientras comía, Jack le dijo a John a propósito del recién llegado a la cárcel

-Mira, ese llegó hoy en la mañana

John se volvió para mirarlo y casi se desmaya al descubrir de quién se trataba, se acercó un poco a la celda del chico.

-¿Robert? ¿Robert Johnson?

El hombre levantó poco a poco la cabeza, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de John

-¿John?

-Si, soy yo, pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Me encerraron, no hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo es por un tiempo

-Afortunado- intervino Sparrow

-¿Y cuales son los cargos?- preguntó John

-Intento de… suicidio- contestó Robert casi en un susurro

John se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido

-No lo creo, ¿qué llevaría a alguien como tú a… querer quitarse la vida?

-No quiero... mejor dicho, no puedo hablarte de eso ahora, amigo

-¿Amigo?- inquirió Jack- ¿qué tu conoces a éste muchacho, John?

-Nos hemos visto, ¿no, Robert?

-Si, solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos niños, pero eso fue hace tanto...

-Eh, no le digas "viejo" al chico ¿sí?- dijo Jack, divertido

John sonrió y se volvió a ver a Jack

-Debo irme, se me hace tarde para una cita importante

-De acuerdo, muchacho, ¡qué te diviertas!

-Adiós John

-Hasta luego, Robert

Jack aguardó al menos 15 minutos luego de que se fue John para hablarle al chico.

-¿Así que te llamas Robert?

Él alzó la vista hacia el pirata

-Si, ese es mi nombre

Jack lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de afirmar

-No eres el tipo de individuo que toma sus vacaciones en un sitio como éste

-Ya lo oíste, no hice nada malo, sólo intentaba hacerme un favor quitándome de en medio

-Algo muy malo debieron hacerte allá afuera... ¿no?

-Eso es algo que no te aclararé

-De acuerdo, no te obligaré, ¿porqué habría de interesarme lo que te ocurra? Ni siquiera te conozco

Sin embargo, antes de lo que Jack hubiese pensando o planeado, él y Robert ya eran amigos, pasaban las horas hablando, ambos sabían que aquello contribuía demasiado a que no gastaran el tiempo lamentándose y acercándose gradualmente a la demencia.

John Smith había salido de viaje, algo relacionado con su trabajo. Lo único que lamentaba era que Jack y Robert seguro morirían de hambre antes de su regreso, aproximadamente 2 semanas más tarde. Afortunadamente el pirata y el muchacho se las arreglaban perfectamente: Robert le pagaba a uno de los guardias para que les dieran algo más decente de comer a él y Jack.

Sparrow no se atrevía a volver a preguntarle el motivo de su intento de suicidio, pero un día sucumbió a la curiosidad

-¿Sabes, muchacho, no me has dicho aún porqué estás aquí

Robert lo miró largamente antes de responder

-¿Enserio quieres saber? Bueno Jack, te lo voy a decir, y sólo porque realmente necesito contárselo a alguien.

Jack se sentó en el piso de su celda con las piernas cruzadas y la barbilla entre las manos

-Te escucho, muchacho

Robert se sentó también y comenzó su relato

Hacían ya más de 30 años que él, James Robert Jonhson había nacido en la casa de sus padres, sir James y lady Anna Jonhson, vivió casi 16 años relativamente feliz, luego murió su madre, y habría sido más cruel el asunto si Robert no hubiera conocido a Victoria Sackville, una joven preciosa llena de estupendas cualidades y que además decía quererlo profundamente. Todo parecía maravilloso y entonces sir James Jonhson apareció muerto en la ducha. Robert luego de la tragedia intentó manejar los negocios de su familia, con el apoyo de Victoria se sentía fuerte pero, debido a su falta de experiencia su capital fue disminuyendo a tal grado que se encontraba prácticamente en la ruina

-Y lo más trágico, Jack, es que ella se desapareció sin dejar rastro, luego de eso pensé que no valía la pena seguir viviendo... y, ya ves, me descubrieron en el intento, por eso me trajeron aquí

Jack estaba sinceramente conmovido, pero a la vez le parecía una exageración.

-Creo, muchacho que deberías fijarte más en las personas que frecuentas

-No Jack, no es eso, es sólo que todas las chicas son iguales, puedes ser inteligente y apuesto, pero si no tienes un centavo ellas no te siguen... de cierto modo, ahí radica su inteligencia.

-Él tiene razón- dijo una voz apagada

Robert y Jack movieron la cabeza en busca de la voz, y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todos los presos habían oído atentamente la historia.

-Ellas siempre buscan lo mejor para sí mismas- intervino un hombre viejo

-O buscan la manera de sacarte dinero- dijo uno que casi no tenía dientes

-Y aún así son bellísimas- exclamó otro, muy joven

Aquella noche el capitán Sparrow volvía a pelear con su conciencia, un poco por el insomnio y otro poco por los sucesos del día

¿Porqué le obsesionaba tanto pensar en Elizabeth, Primero la brújula y luego aquél acto tan inesperado de heroísmo que tuvo una estupenda recompensa, ese maravilloso beso, aquél que todavía podía sentir si cerraba fuertemente los ojos y que cada vez, inevitablemente le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Algo dentro de él lo hacía creer que ella lo apreciaba bastante, pero, ¿y si su hermosa Lizzie fuera como decía Robert que eran todas las mujeres? Entonces él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

El capitán Sparrow, con su porte y su tremendo encanto nunca había sido rechazado por ninguna de esas chicas ocasionales, y si, ellas pensaban en el dinero. Luego, estaban las otras de las que había sacado mucho provecho y otras pocas que se habían aprovechado de él. Con tantos infortunios era imposible que el verdadero amor se le presentara, y luego intempestivamente, cayendo literalmente del cielo, llegó a su vida Elizabeth Swann.

Él no recordaba a una muchacha más linda que ella, había sido el destino lo que lo impulsó aquél día soleado a lanzarse en su ayuda, también había sido por el destino que él fuera a buscarla con Will, y una vez más, el destino fue el culpable de que los abandonaran en aquélla isla, donde sin pensarlo demasiado había imaginado toda una vida a su lado.

El corazón del capitán había quedado un poco mal parado cuando finalmente ella decidió quedarse con William.

Luego volvió a verla y un enojo extraño lo invadía cada vez que notaba cómo ella sufría al no encontrar a Will, después vino lo de la brújula... y él sentía que realmente se estaba enamorando.

Pensar en que Elizabeth sólo lo amaría desenfrenadamente (así como él la amaba a ella) si contara con un gran capital... aquello comenzaba a ponerse complicado.

Y aparte de robar, Jack sólo conocía una forma de hacerse de mucho dinero:

-Ojalá que John vuelva pronto- pensó

Hola, muchas gracias por seguirme y por favor, déjenme reviews, ya saben díganme que opinan... les mando muchos saludos desde acá :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, bien siento no haber actualizado en varios días, pero ya ven con la vuelta al colegio y todo eso... sin embargo ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 6 ok? Besos, los quiero muchoo y ya saben déjenme reviews si? Capítulo 5 

Jack estaba esperando a que regresara John, se preguntaba dónde podría estar.

John había ido con el regente Wilson a España, donde lo aguardaba una noticia no muy agradable.

Ellos tenían una audiencia con Su Majestad, el Rey, pero antes saludaron al ministro de seguridad, Eduardo Cervantes, como John no lo conocía, el regente Wilson los presentó

-Mira Eduardo, él es John Smith, hace un estupendo trabajo como ministro de leyes en Inglaterra

-Es usted bastante joven, señor Smith, y es bueno que en su puesto no deba enfrentarse con esos malditos piratas, sino quizá tendría el mismo aspecto envejecido que yo. Luchar contra esos filibusteros por 25 años no pasan sin dejar huellas

-¿Piratas?- preguntó John con interés

-Si-respondió Eduardo Cervantes- ya sé que en su país ya no existen y en el nuestro casi son una especie extinta pero los que quedan nos causan muchos problemas

-Casi todos no son más que rebeldes- intervino Wilson- ¿no es así, Eduardo? Sólo no quieren encajar en el mundo y se deciden por la vida errante... como el hombre que tenemos en prisión, ¿no nos dijo que era pirata, John? Resultó todo una broma

-Si, si, una broma- dijo John tratando de disimular- quizá había bebido

-Sin embargo también los hay de verdad y peligrosos... ahí tienen a ese- dijo Cervantes apuntando a un dibujo que tenía pegado en la pared

John miró el dibujo y sus ojos se fueron poniendo como platos al darse cuenta que el del dibujo era Jack.

El regente Wilson también lo miraba con interés

-Es curioso, se parece al preso que te comentaba, Eduardo

El señor Cervantes se mostró muy interesado

-¿De verdad, ¿es posible que sea Jack Sparrow?

-No, no lo creo, - intervino John fingiendo despreocupación- el hombre de la prisión me dijo que se llamaba Christopher... Figg

-¿Jack Sparrow?-preguntó el regente Wilson- he oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo había visto, al viejo Adam, nuestro ministro de seguridad también le daba problemas pero recientemente, Lord Beckett, nuestro representante en las colonias americanas del Caribe, envió un informe anunciando su desaparición y posible muerte

La sonrisa que se le formó al ministro con la posibilidad de por fin tener en sus manos al capitán Jack Sparrow se desvaneció

-Es lamentable que no haya vivido lo suficiente para que yo le enseñara la palabra "justicia" y el significado de la frase "pagar por una vida de crímenes"

A John se le hizo sumamente extraño todo el asunto ¿qué le había hecho pensar a Lord Beckett que Jack estaba muerto?

-Bueno Eduardo, todavía son simples rumores, quizá algún día...

-Si, si, claro, y de cualquier manera, regente Wilson, me gustaría conocer a ese hombre que tienen en prisión

-Eh, la verdad... yo pienso que realmente no es... necesario- murmuró John

-Por supuesto Eduardo, como tu quieras. – intervino el regente Wilson- Dispones de él desde este momento, aunque debo decir que una carta con la orden llegaría después que nosotros a Inglaterra, así que si lo prefieres, a mi regreso iniciaré los trámites de extradición.

Eduardo sonrió, entornando los ojos con un aire maligno

-Me parece excelente, señor

John se puso muy nervioso, pero no podía dejar que lo notaran, para disimular sacó su reloj de bolsillo del interior de su saco, lo miró y dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Regente, se nos hace algo tarde para la audiencia

-Tienes razón John, bueno fue un placer Eduardo- dijo al ministro tendiéndole la mano

-El placer fue todo mío -contestó él estrechando su mano- hasta luego, ministro Smith

-Espero que sea pronto- respondió John, aunque en su mente deseaba exactamente lo contrario.

Y a varios cientos de kilómetros

Quizá aquellos meses habían sido más difíciles para Will que para ningún otro, por supuesto, ver sufrir a la mujer que amas no debe ser sencillo.

Will no dejaba de preguntarse cómo habían llegado a ese punto: Elizabeth sumamente retraída, Jack desaparecido y él con esa mezcla de sentimientos que iba desde la furia, la histeria y la tristeza; que se presentaban todos juntos en momentos como ahora, que observaba a Elizabeth sentada reposando en la cubierta.

-"Es seguro que esta pensando en Jack"- dijo para sí mismo

Sin querer, recordó aquella última vez que vio al capitán, en medio de un beso apasionado con Elizabeth. Definitivamente algo dentro de él había muerto al bajar de ese barco.

Y en contra de todo, hasta de las leyes naturales, él la quería igual que siempre, más que nunca; por eso esa necesidad imperiosa de encontrar a Jack, porque William Turner daría la vida por la felicidad de esa mujer que seguía amando, más allá de cualquier cosa.

Allá en Inglaterra, Jack no era el único que esperaba a John, también estaba Sophia, que tenía en muy alta estima a John.

La verdad es que desde hacía un año que los dos se frecuentaban, todos los jueves él iba a casa de ella a tomar el té.

Lord Rowling-Benson creía haber encontrado al hombre ideal para su hija, pero Sophie no daba muestras de pensar en el matrimonio.

No obstante, aquellas dos semanas fueron cruciales, se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que realmente extrañaba mucho a John, su plática entretenida, su sonrisa, su sola presencia le resultaba deliciosa.

La ausencia de John Smith permitió al corazón de la muchacha admitir que estaba incompleto sin él.

Sophie consideró la posibilidad de confesárselo a John cuando volviera.

Jack Sparrow también tenía planes para el regreso del chico, pensaba que si iba a admitir su propuesta, debía comenzar a considerar cómo tendría que ser su comportamiento de ahí en adelante.

El capitán renumeró en su mente las cosas que conocía acerca de Smith, él sabía que el muchacho trabajaba como ministro de leyes, y que por lo tanto tenía un lugar importante en la sociedad, que le gustaba jugar al polo, que no tenía ninguna adicción a sustancia alguna y que a pesar de que traía a varias mujeres suspirando por su causa, él sólo tenía ojos para una.

De todo eso lo que más le preocupaba a Sparrow eran tres cosas; las leyes, la falta de vicio y la chica.

Jack se consideraba como un tipo sin un pelo de tonto, así que estaba seguro que con el entrenamiento adecuado, su desempeño legislativo no sería en exceso deficiente.

-Pero, ¿y el ron?- murmuró Jack, que estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared

Se convenció de que podría arreglar lo del ron bebiendo cuando nadie lo notara, cualquier pirata que se hiciera respetar era experto en ese tipo de cosas.

Y aún quedaba la chica, obviamente Jack nunca la había visto. Se la imaginaba como una joven bastante poco entusiasta, aburrida y quizá no muy bonita, porque, el lo personal, Jack consideraba a John como un chico que no era muy capaz de hacer locuras

-"Una chica linda podría buscarse a uno más audaz, bueno, tendrá la suerte de conocerme a mí"- pensó el capitán.

Jack estaba convencido de que entre John y su novia no había abrazos profundos ni besos apasionados, tal y como se esperaba en ese tiempo de dos jóvenes decentes de la alta sociedad. Eso lo tenía tranquilo, pero ¿y si algún día... él... tenía que...?

-¡No puede ser!- dijo en voz alta, levantándose y dirigiéndose a dormir, resuelto a no pensar en el asunto hasta el día siguiente cuando John volviera de su viaje.

¿qué opinan?


	6. Chapter 6

Will despertó con la brisa y como siempre, su único pensamiento en la cabeza estaba relacionado con Jack. Aquél día amarrarían en un puerto español y como él era el único que tenía aspecto de hombre decente, era el encargado de buscar noticias.

En España, como en muchos otros sitios, Will no tuvo suerte. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se aburriera de preguntarles a esos marinos españoles que sí, habían oído hablar de Jack Sparrow, pero alrededor de 10 años atrás, antes y después de que él se hiciera del Perla. En general le contaron lo que él ya sabía, que había traicionado a East Indian Trade Company, que si el navío con velas negras, etc.

Terminó tan rápido la investigación que decidió que a nadie en el barco le afectaría si él iba a buscar un par de cosas que le hacían falta.

Esa mañana fría, John le daba una última revisión a su equipaje, estaban todas las cosas que había traído de casa y otras que había comprado, ahí en España. Sobresalía de entre todo un paquete envuelto en papel de paquetería de una tienda de ropa para hombres. John no había olvidado que tenía que sacar de prisión a Jack antes de que el regente Wilson intentara extraditarlo, luego quizá él volvería a su vida de pirata, porque después de todo no había aceptado el trato. El regente Wilson llamó a la puerta de la habitación de John, si no se apresuraba iban a perder el barco de regreso a Londres, John tomó su equipaje, luego de ponerse el sombrero y su capa, juntos salieron hacia el muelle.

Will compró unas cosas para afeitarse y también unos chocolates para Elizabeth, cruzaba la calle cuando de pronto los vio, un par de hombres distinguidos que charlaban alegremente.

John estaba afectado de la garganta por causa de las bajas temperaturas y trataba de susurrar, pero el regente Wilson ya era viejo y estaba algo sordo, por lo que John tenía que alzar la voz, que le salía ronca y con acento extraño.

Will miraba distraído el suelo mientras caminaba, de pronto la voz de John le hizo dar un respingo y mirar al frente, estaba seguro de haber oído a...

-No se preocupe, regente Wilson, con seguridad la nave tendrá un sitio donde usted pueda descansar y mirar el mar

Era increíble, aquél hombre tenía el tono de voz de Jack, Will decidió que tenía que mirarlo de frente para disipar sus dudas.

Mientras aceleraba un poco el paso para reducir los tres metros que lo separaban de esos dos, Will observaba al hombre y se iba convenciendo que era poco probable que se tratara del capitán Sparrow, aunque sus voces fueran idénticas.

En primer lugar, aquél hombre era más alto de lo que Will recordaba que fuera Jack, caminaba erguido y con pasos firmes, además no hacía esos movimientos de brazos que el capitán hacía para enfatizar sus frases.

Will corrió unos 10 metros, pasó a John y al regente Wilson, se puso recargado en una pared y esperó a que lo alcanzaran, por fin pudo verle la cara al hombre. Ambos pasaron a su lado sin mirarlo y Will se quedó muy sorprendido, por más extraño que pareciese, había en el mundo un hombre, con una voz idéntica a la del capitán Sparrow, pero que físicamente no podía ser más diferente a Jack.

Claro, Will no era muy observador y sólo vio los ojos de John por unos cuantos segundos. Tal vez si Elizabeth o alguien más se hubiera dado cuenta de que John podría haber sido el hermano gemelo de Jack, todo lo que ocurrió después probablemente no hubiera sido posible, porque las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas desde el momento en que Jack le dijo a John que aceptaba el trato.

El día del arribo a Inglaterra fue bastante caluroso, lo cual estuvo a punto de provocar fiebre a John, que se encontraba enfermo desde que salieron de España. Aún así quiso ir a ver a Jack, mientras más rápido se enterara de lo que ocurría sería más fácil hacerle frente.

-¿Jack?

-¡Muchacho! Oye, debo decirte algo

-No hay tiempo que perder tendrás que esperar, ahora escúchame, tienes que fingir que todo este tiempo sufriste amnesia y confusión derivados de un golpe en la cabeza

-No entiendo porque tú me recomiendas decir mentiras, chico

-Conocimos, es decir, el regente Wilson y yo, en España, a un hombre que está muy interesado en entrevistarse contigo

-Ah, dile que lo siento pero mi verdadero y único amor es el mar

-Jack no estoy bromeando, debemos hacerte pasar por un hombre decente, un comerciante tal vez. Es una suerte que sólo yo sepa la verdad.

-Bueno, le conté algunas cosas a Robert

-¿Qué, De acuerdo yo me encargo luego, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es asearte un poco y ponerte esta ropa limpia- le dijo John pasándole el paquete que le había traído de España.

-¡Hey! ¿Así que tengo ropa nueva? ¡Qué maravilla!

John lo miró de arriba a abajo

-También deberías recortarte el cabello y no sé, afeitarte

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡¿Te imaginas cuánto me ha costado mi aspecto! Olvídalo, no lo haré- exclamó Jack indignado

John se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, entonces espero que me envíes una postal cuando estés en España

Jack se quedó mirando a John, ligeramente sorprendido por el comentario sarcástico del muchacho

-Vaya, te estás haciendo rudo, muchacho, eso es bueno- John sonrió

-Si, si, lo que digas apresúrate ¿de acuerdo?

La transformación duró al menos horas, pero una vez que el capitán Sparrow cambió toda su vestimenta de pirata por ropa de caballero decente, nadie, ni siquiera el señor Gibbs que era quién probablemente lo conocía mejor, hubiera podido reconocer a ese hombre bien vestido, afeitado y con un sombrero que lo hacía lucir sumamente elegante.

El regente Wilson tuvo la oportunidad de ofrecer disculpas al señor Christopher Figg por haberlo privado de la libertad por cerca de un mes. Con esa imagen de caballero al viejo ministro no le quedó duda de que se había equivocado al pensar que aquél hombre podría haber sido un pirata.

Jack aceptó las disculpas de parte del regente Wilson y del ministro Smith, que se ofreció a acompañarlo al centro de la ciudad en una calesa.

-Y ahora, voy a mostrarte dónde esta mi casa, vas a ir allá y me esperarás ahí, te daré la llave para que entres sin llamar a la puerta, si puedes llegar a mi dormitorio sin ser visto sería mejor

-Un pirata es un experto en ocultarse ¿savvy?

-Nos vemos más tarde Jack-dijo John despidiéndose de él, una vez que el pirata bajó del carruaje

John no hacía más que mirar su reloj, el tiempo transcurría lentamente y aún faltaban 3 horas para que pudiera irse a su casa. Mientras tanto, Jack no desaprovechó el tiempo que estuvo solo en la habitación de Smith. Había entrado sin ser visto por ninguno de los empleados y cerró la puerta con pasador. Luego tomó una ducha caliente, al salir envuelto en una mullida toalla de baño, se sorprendió bastante al mirarse en el espejo: como por arte de magia su piel se puso de un tono mucho más claro, pero su cabello era un verdadero desastre. Fue una decisión difícil pero optó por deshacerse de sus mechones endurecidos con un par de tijeras, al final le quedó un corte de cabello algo raro, que se disimulaba bastante bien si se lo peinaba hacia atrás. Escogió del armario de John un traje muy sobrio y unas botas. Se puso de nuevo ante el espejo y no pudo haber estado más complacido con su imagen, Jack comenzó a creer que el plan tal vez funcionaría.

Entonces recordó que aun no le decía nada a John. El capitán tomó aquello muy divertido, le prepararía una sorpresa al chico para cuando volviera.


End file.
